


Infiltration: A Daycare Story

by MimicMariana (LaEmperatrizMariana)



Series: ☆ It's "Unova" like "Universe" ☆ [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Animals Mating, F/M, Talking Animals, mentions of bribery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaEmperatrizMariana/pseuds/MimicMariana
Summary: Wanting to impress their superiors, a pair of Team Plasma grunts decide to infiltrate the local Pokémon Daycare, using their buddy pokémon as spies.
Relationships: Minezumi | Patrat/Meguroco | Sandile
Series: ☆ It's "Unova" like "Universe" ☆ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482413





	1. The Overpowered Hero

**Author's Note:**

>   * I’m terrible at coming up with clever pun titles. My only comedic strength lies in dry humor. :<
>   * There is an animal mating scene, but it’s not intended to be “sexy”. In fact, you might miss it.
>   * This fic is basically a "lite" version of a very lengthy (40+ chapters) WIP I've been writing since February 2020. It has a similar mood, even though it's set like 5 or 6 years before this 40+ fic takes place.
>   * Proof-read by: [Tentaculiferous](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentaculiferous/profile).
> 


**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of grunts challenge a "main protagonist trainer", thinking they have a chance of winning the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * This story takes place in late 2005.
>   * The training activity mentioned is loosely based off of SwSh.
> 


Two Team Plasma grunts were headed west from the Dreamyard, the ruins of the Pokémon Energy Laboratory, to Striaton City. Although Team Plasma’s admins, the Seven Sages, didn’t require the grunts to reach a certain quota of rescued pokémon, these two grunts aimed to impress. (After all, rumors had been going around that the Seven Sages were searching for suitable younger candidates to train as possible replacements. What they didn’t know was that the Seven Sages were only interested in intelligent candidates and most of the grunts didn’t meet their standards.)

The grunts had heard that various trainers gathered at Dreamyard to train. They hoped to beat these trainers and take their pokémon. Unfortunately for the grunts, the trainers were too strong and the grunts suffered a considerable financial loss because they had to pay out the victors. As they were leaving, they spotted a Lonely trainer hiking off-road, accompanied by a Zorua wearing a matching outfit. (Zorua wore a black and white cap, and a white vest with black shirt underneath.)

The male grunt whispered to the female grunt, “Yesenia, let’s battle that guy. He looks like a Northern Unovan Rich Boy pretending to be a Southern Unovan Guitarist.”

Yesenia the grunt squinted and whispered back, “Well, he kinda looks like Lord N to me. He’s tall, pale, has long tea-green hair, and a sweet face. I don’t think we should mess with him, Jaime.”

“But Yesenia,” said Jaime, “We need to make up for our losses. He doesn’t look too hard to beat. The dude looks hopelessly lost.”

“True…,” sighed Yesenia.

The pair decided to approach the trainer, who seemed to sense their arrival and appeared to be waiting for them. The trainer smiled and asked them, in a Calm, Gentle tone, “What are you two up to?”

Jaime scoffed and said, “We’re here to liberate your pokémon.”

“Huh…,” replied the trainer as he crossed his arms. The trainer’s Zorua barked and his trainer sighed.

Turning to the grunts, the trainer asked, “How? By challenging me to a battle?”

“Of course,” replied Yesenia, confused by the trainer’s unintimidated demeanor.

“Really?” asked the trainer. “I figured that you Team Plasma grunts used more pacifist methods like pick-pocketing.”

“We can’t level up our pokémon if we do that,” replied Jaime.

“Well then…I should've seen this coming,” replied the trainer, who tipped his cap at them, “Just like your inevitable defeat!”

"I'm not scared of you!" cried Jaime, who couldn't help but be intimidated by this confident green Chad. He went first and summoned a Munna he had caught in the Dreamyard.

The trainer blinked and whistled at his buddy Zorua, who changed form and turned into a Darmanitan as he stepped into the battlefield. Since the trainer’s Zorua was at level 25 and Jaime's Munna was at level 10, the trainer went first. 

Smiling, the trainer said to his Zorua, “You know what to do, my friend.”

Zorua approached Munna disalarmingly, and threw a Sucker Punch that hit without fail, causing Munna to faint. It was Super Effective!

“What the heck?” mumbled the grunt, caught off-guard by Zorua’s Feint Attack.

The grunt summoned his trusty Patrat. Patrat saw Jaime's opponent and then looked at Jaime with his big red eyes. Jaime commanded Patrat to use Quick Attack. Zorua was hurt and his trainer asked him to Bite Patrat. Zorua used Bite. It wasn't very effective but Patrat fainted. Embarrassed, Jaime paid the trainer $3.75.

After he paid, he stepped aside and let Yesenia battle. Like Jaime, Yesenia summoned her Munna. 

However, the trainer shook his head and facepalmed. Calmly, he said to both grunts, "Munna is Psychic-type and Zorua is Dark-type. Dark is Super Effective _against_ Psychic."

"This Munna is my friend, so we're going to kick your butt!" replied Yesenia.

Munna's eyes widened because she didn't even know her trainer that well. Her opponent, Zorua, on the other hand, loved his trainer so much he'd obliterate Munna with Return. However, Zorua used Bite instead and Munna fainted. 

"Go on, Sandile, I chose you!" cried Yesenia. "Avenge Munna!"

Sandile rolled her eyes. She didn't really understand or care about Munna. 

The trainer recalled Zorua, and summoned his Woobat. Yesenia recognized Woobat as a Psychic-type. Sandile used Bite and it was Super Effective! But it only took a bit of Woobat's HP. Jaime was concerned since this trainer appeared to be extremely intelligent. (Perhaps this was a trick?)

Unfortunately, it was no trick since the trainer didn't hide the fact that his Woobat was a Flying-type too. Woobat used Air Cutter against Sandile, a Ground-type, and it was Super Effective! The trainer had won!

Yesenia recalled Sandile, dropped the prize money, and the grunts took off with their fainted pokémon. Both were afraid and embarrassed that they had lost. Their speed surprised the trainer because in a blink of an eye, they were one third closer to the horizon.

Clenching his fists and in an unmistakable commanding tone, which shook the sky, the trainer cried, "Halt!"

The pair stopped dead in their tracks and as the trainer approached them. He took off his cap and immediately became recognizable. He was none other than Lord N, King of Team Plasma. Jaime nearly died of embarrassment for not recognizing him. Especially, since he and Yesenia had been at Lord N's coronation last week and N had chatted with them during the reception.

Like his father, Lord Ghetsis, N was difficult to read. They couldn't tell if he was going to approach them as a friend or if he planned to punish them for challenging him. Although N walked quickly, it felt like an agonizing eternity. N stood in-between them and extended both his fists. He unclenched his hands and revealed the prize money he won, offering it back to the grunts. 

Quietly, N said, "I…don't…need this. Father told me to call him when I need anything. Thank you…"

"You're not going to tell Lord Ghetsis about this, are you?" asked Yesenia nervously. 

"No…," replied N. "…You've done nothing wrong. You two saw me as another trainer who's in it as a personal challenge and did as expected…at least, I appreciate your efforts. But father always has a way of finding out…somehow."

Just then, N's LyPhone rang and N immediately answered on speakerphone because he was anxious. (Sometimes he got so nervous that he struggled to hear calls.) 

"Good evening, your majesty," said a man whose voice sounded similar to N's but more mature. "Wanted to check up on you; see how you're doing and where you're at."

"I'm somewhere between Striaton City and Dreamyard, father," said N, calmly. "I've caught up with a pair of recruits who have each befriended a pair of local Munnas."

Ghetsis paused before saying, "Very good. Munnas can become very powerful allies that can help our cause. I would like to speak to the recruits."

"We're on speakerphone," said N. 

"Excellent!" said Ghetsis. "Recruits, if you're not doing any high-priority tasks, I would appreciate it if you two camp out with N for the night. He's too far away from town to sleep in the Pokémon Center or at an inn. I want him to have human companionship for the night."

"Yes sir," replied the grunts as N rolled his eyes. 

"My son, please check your boxes, Kitkathy is holding a cauldron with some ingredients for dinner," said Ghetsis. "Take care and goodnight." The call ended. 

N remotely checked his boxes, with an experimental device known as a Pokémon Link Box, and added Kitkathy, his father's Liepard, to his party. As N did so, the trio walked further off-path and decided to camp at a clearing overlooking Dreamyard. There was a pond nearby. 

Fortunately, the Team Plasma issued tents were reversible and the grunts turned them inside-out, to appear like regular civilian tents. N did the same. The grunts went to change out of uniform, as N summoned Liepard and the rest of his pokémon (Darmanitan, Ditto, Woobat, and Zorua.)

The grunts were still unsettled by their random encounter with their bosses. Especially, since N practically blended in among regular citizens. They were lucky that N wasn't a vengeful mean-spirited boy, who'd get them in trouble out of spite.

N was taking a look at the ingredients that Liepard had brought with her -- various washed vegetables, several H•D•G-brand seasoning packets, and big, cubed chunks of grilled meat. 

Liepard purred and said to him, "I think they were going to have stir fry for dinner. But of course, you can do whatever you want."

"I appreciate this," said N. "I have seen trainers chuck unwashed vegetables into their pots when making curry and I immediately lose my appetite."

N rinsed out the cauldron before putting it on top of the fire that his pokémon had prepared. Its hiss alerted the grunts who wanted to join in. They had various berries their pokémon had found. N ordered them to wash the berries before adding them to the curry. 

The grunts looked through the seasoning packets to decide what flavor they wanted. N wasn't particularly picky because he liked them all. Yesenia was surprised that they were from H•D•G, a Southern Unovan grocery store chain. (However, this particular chain prided itself in serving _all_ Unovans, that it was one of the first local businesses to pay its pokémon employees as much as its humans. For this reason, the Harmonias shopped here, despite the stores only existing in the South.)

As their trainers cooked, Patrat and Sandile got out of their balls, as did the Munnas. It was the first time they'd seen the matron Liepard and the first thing they noticed was her brace she had on her front right leg. 

Zorua approached them and sheepishly said, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," replied Patrat. "You were really good."

"Where'd you get those cute clothes?" asked Sandile. 

"N made them for me, but they also sell them at boutiques," said Zorua. "They come bundled with a matching human outfit. Team Plasma has some too but they're by request only." 

"What can we do to request them?" asked Sandile. 

"You have to prove to N that you believe in Team Plasma's Cause," said Zorua. "Some humans think clothes on pokémon is controversial; that it's a humiliating sign of oppression. What they don't know is that clothes among pokémon are status symbols, since they're signs of predilection."

"…Right," nodded Sandile, who wanted to wear a boater hat with a bow.

Sandile resumed watching the humans cook. Clearly, the only one who knew what he was doing was N. (But then, his father made sure to teach him only the most important things, like cooking for himself and his loved ones.)

Liepard sat next to Sandile and handed her a pair of small boxes. Patrat approached them and opened one of the boxes to reveal all seven gym badges.

"Are these real?" asked Patrat.

"Of course not," said Liepard. "Figured that these would come in handy. I don't remember giving your trainers these badges. It's the least I can do to show my contempt towards the Pokémon League."

"Thank you, Madame Kitkathy," said Sandile. 

"You're welcome," smiled Liepard, whose curled tail suddenly stood upright. "Wait, fetch me your trainer's pokédex and I'll alter their records to say that they won the badges, beat the Elite Four, but couldn't beat the Champion. You know, for the sake of _realism._ "

"I don't think they have one of those," frowned Patrat. 

"I'll get you some then," said Liepard. "We'll go to Dream World tonight and I'll hook you up, my treat."

N's Darmanitan overheard Liepard's conversation and couldn't help but be concerned. He never trusted her, but then Dark-type pokémon are naturally shady individuals. (This particular Liepard was fanatically devoted to Team Plasma and prided herself as a retention specialist. She did whatever she could to keep fellow pokémon loyal. She was also good at networking.)

Darmanitan turned to see N's Zorua, who was standing next to N and cheering him on. Zorua was a Dark-type too, but he wasn't inclined towards committing criminal activity. Infact, Zorua was as kind-hearted and loyal as his trainer, N. (Except Zorua was a massive coward, unlike N.)

Liepard called the others when she saw the curry was ready. Everyone ate dinner and chatted. 

As they ate, Patrat said to N, "I don't get it. Why are you doing what those trainers you're against are doing?"

N answered in Unovan. "I know it's strange to see me embark on my own journey but father insisted. He wants me to see the world for myself and develop my own opinions regarding Team Plasma's stances. So far, what I've seen is not good."

The grunts were afraid to ask, but fortunately, Patrat wasn't. "What did you see?"

N swallowed his curry and said, "Trainers have tarnished this beautiful experience with their ambitions. Their competitiveness has made them into each others' enemies. It’s why father thinks humans are wicked and cruel. Those humans are willing to do whatever it takes to get ahead, including taking advantage of others, like pokémon."

"Wh…what the…?" asked Sandile. "I thought humans were nice."

"Nah," said Patrat. "They suck and they're dumb. That’s why we have to save their pokémon or else they'd stagnate."

The Munnas frowned. The only reason they gave up trying to break out of the pokéballs was due to the grunts' tenaciousness. Stagnation horrified them.

Sensing the Munnas' distress, N said, "They're building an inn not far down the road. Construction sites attract wild Timburr who are looking to battle during their break to unwind. Psychic-types are super effective against Fighting-types, just a suggestion."

After they finished, they washed their utensils in the pond with homemade soap. A Feebas in the pond approached the shore after they finished and ate the scraps. 

N frowned because he didn't see the fish and he felt very bad for dirtying its home. (Feebas didn't care and thought the food was good.) After getting ready for bed, the humans retired into their tents to get some sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * N cannot hide the fact he’s of noble descent.
>   * I treat in-game currency as being in Yen, so the $3.75 is intended to be the conversion to USD.
>   * LyPhone is like an iPhone, but made by Lysandre Labs. Just like H•D•G is [H-E-B](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/H-E-B), but named after Hydreigon.
>   * I’ve played SwSh and I constantly think about the curry berries getting washed beforehand. (I assume my player character does it, because I would.)
> 



	2. Misunderstanding Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving their pokédexes, the grunts take it as the sign that they must impress the Seven Sages with research.

Liepard was going to meet with Sandile and Patrat in the Dream World, an alternate dimension that only pokémon can access. In fact, the Dream World is actually a world where pokémon live without humans. (There’s a reason most pokémon prefer to live in the regular world instead of the Dream World – humans just make it better, so they want to be with them. And by “better”, meaning that “human trainers help pokémon become more powerful.” But also, pokémon often think of their human trainers as friends.)

Sandile and Patrat tucked themselves in and appeared near the Spooky Manor, a haunted area in the Dream World. The Spooky Manor was reminiscent of the Ancient Unovan Castles that were built by pokémon. (These castles were colonies that consisted of several pokémon species living alongside humans, who were led by certain humans who could speak to pokémon.) However, since there were no humans in the Dream World, the castle became really creepy without them, so that’s why Dark-types, Ghost-types, and Psychic-types live around there now.

“This will be a short visit,” said Liepard. “My trainer had asked me to stay over at the campsite for the night and look after his son, Lord N. So I really want to hurry back. He’s not fond of the location the kids picked because of the Munnas.”

“Why does he dislike them so much?” asked Patrat.

“He fears they’d expose his thoughts with their Dream Mist,” said Liepard. “It’s the main reason he sleeps with his big fat Hydreigon. Sometimes he snuggles with his Cofagrigus too. I’d sleep with him too, but I hate his right arm’s texture. It’s crusty and gross.”

As they spoke a pair of Purrloins approached them. One Purrloin held a red pokédex and the other held a pink one. Liepard took both of them and entered the information with her good, left paw before handing the pink one to Sandile and the red one to Patrat. 

Patrat frowned, “I wanted the pink one.”

“Yeah…but your trainer is male, so he gets a red one,” said Liepard. “This is just how humans are – red is for boys and pink is for girls. It even affects them _biologically_. My trainer has very vibrant vermilion…uhh…red eyes. One of his daughters, the one who looks most like him, has ‘light red’, practically pink eyes. From what I remember, my trainer's mother also had similar light red eyes too.”

Sandile and Patrat looked at their pokédex. Apparently, their original trainers’ numbers were generated the moment they were caught, since their trainers were given authentic pokéballs as gifts, long ago. 

Liepard thanked the Purrloins and handed each one a Gold Nugget for their troubles, before hurrying back to the campsite. Fortunately, it was as they left it, undisturbed. Sandile and Patrat slipped the pokédexes into their trainer’s bags, before curling up next to their trainers. Liepard stretched and headed inside N’s tent. N was still sound asleep with Zorua curled up right beside him. However, Darmanitan wasn’t and he signalled to Liepard to stay outside, since he wanted to have a word with her.

“I have a question,” whispered Darmanitan, “Aren’t the only humans who have those pokédexes supposed to be ‘specially selected’ individuals?”

“N wasn’t ‘specially selected’,” chuckled Liepard. 

“But they went to the professor the other day and she handed N his pokédex,” said Darmanitan. “She even let him choose his own OT number and have Zorua as his first pokémon. He declined the starters though, but that’s because all of them wanted to do competitive training and N isn’t interested in that.”

“My trainer paid the professor…I mean, he gave her a ‘generous donation’ so N could get his own pokédex,” replied Liepard. “He did the same with the girls, after their coronations, too. These are all ‘bought’. Yes, they’re all 'specially selected' too, but in a VIP way.”

Darmanitan sighed. He thought only pokémon practiced nepotism.

The pair went inside N’s tent and curled up nearby, before going to sleep.

The next morning, N decided to change back into yesterday's clothes. He had plans to continue his journey to Striaton City, and wash up at the Pokémon Center. The grunts decided to follow him into town, since they needed to wash up too and were still shaken by their encounter. Since the three were dressed as civilians, no one said anything. After all, many young people about their age go backpacking, trying to catch good pokémon to have in their parties.

N and Jaime went to the boy’s locker room and Yesenia went to the girl’s locker room. As soon as N entered the locker room, he whispered to Jaime, “Where are…the curtains?”

“Huh?” asked Jaime, who never really questioned the lack of shower curtains because he went to Unovan public school and it was always like that. However, N had been homeschooled at the castle and they always had shower curtains or walls for modesty. Not wanting to concern his boss, Jaime said, “Oh, public places are just like that. It’s too early and no one’s around.”

N sighed and placed their backpacks in an empty locker, before undressing.

Meanwhile, Yesenia looked through her bag, trying to find her shampoo, and spotted the pink pokédex. Concerned, she turned it on, only to see her own trainer ID inside. The only one who could’ve brought her this pokédex was Sandile, who sometimes brought Yesenia random things she found during the night.

The kids caught up with each other in the Pokémon Center’s cafeteria, afterwards. Although N had returned Liepard with a note telling his father that he planned to dine out for breakfast, Ghetsis sent over his shiny Galvantula with a backpack that had three homemade omelettes inside a clay pot. They ate their omelettes in the cafeteria.

As they ate, Yesenia pulled out her pokédex and asked N, “What is this?”

“You got one too?” asked Jaime in a hushed whisper.

“…It seems the pokémon have chosen you,” replied N. “Perhaps they’ve deemed you better suited for research than enforcement.” N wiped his hands with a napkin, before writing down a note in his memo pad. He wanted to speak to the Seven Sages about this but he needed to check out Striaton City first. “Hold on to them, they might come in handy. This cafeteria is really small…at least compared to the one near the castle.”

“Striaton Gym doubles as a restaurant and is more popular,” said Yesenia.

N shook his head. He couldn’t imagine dining there. He wouldn’t be able to eat in peace knowing that innocent pokémon were battling each other, downstairs, in a bloodsport against their own will. After a brief pause, N said, “…I have no plans to visit that gym. I do want to check out the Daycare. It’s not far from here on Route 3, I think. Father sometimes has to take pokémon there or to Nuvema Town to get them registered. It’s been a long time since I’ve visited.”

“I know there’s a Pokémon school, but I didn’t know they had Daycare for young pokémon,” said Yesenia. “I went to the school that’s nearby.”

"No, they have sex at the Daycare" said N, since he didn’t see any young trainers around. "Afterwards, the female lays the egg, which the workers collect. Father had been there once and he said those workers watch them in action. Knowing this disrespect towards pokémon occurred made him sick."

"But…but they told me that they didn't know where the eggs came from," gasped Yesenia, who remembered going to the Daycare with her aunt when she was 8. "They said they were mysterious."

“Everything is mysterious when you’re Naive,” replied N.

They continued to chat and left the Pokémon Center, after they finished. The grunts lost sight of N, who practically vanished. (Little did they know that N was trained in the Ancient Kalosian Art of Parkour, since Ghetsis made sure N was only taught the most important things.)

The grunts walked some distance away from the Pokémon Center, before Jaime said, “Maybe we should investigate that ‘Daycare’. I do know that they charge a lot of money for breeding and they could be using that money for more suspicious Pokémon League activities.”

“That sounds like a good idea, there’s a reason we got these pokédexes anyway,” said Yesenia. “After all, Lord N said that maybe we should be researchers instead and so we have to conduct our own investigations.”

The grunts headed to the local park and decided to quickly rig their own hidden camera, which consisted of asking Sandile to drill a hole into an Everstone and stuffing a small camera inside. Satisfied, they now had to figure out which pokémon they should send undercover. Their first thoughts were the Munnas, but there’s no telling if the Munnas were related. The grunts immediately regretted not asking N about them. But, they did remember that both Sandile and Patrat are both in the Field Egg Group, and clearly unrelated, so they were perfect candidates.

After handing Patrat the Everstone with the camera, the grunts, still wearing civilian attire, headed to the Daycare on Route 3. The Daycare was a seemingly modest building, some distance away from town. It almost looked like an inn. The pair entered and were greeted by the Daycare Man, who ran the facility with his wife.

“Excuse me sir, we’re looking to breed our pokémon,” said Yesenia. “I’d like to have a baby Sandile with an Adamant nature, like my friend’s Patrat.”

“That sounds fair, we can help you with that,” said the Daycare Man. “But first I need to see your Trainer ID. The Pokémon League is very strict in regards to who is allowed to breed pokémon, thanks to a local community activist.”

The grunts handed him their pokédexes and he looked them up, with a tablet he had on hand.

At the counter, was N, being registered by the Daycare Lady. Next to N was his Level 45 Darmanitan, and on the counter was a Level 100 Shiny Ditto who was fiddling around with a Destiny Knot. Ditto smiled and said softly, "I'm so excited!"

The Daycare Lady said to N, "Everything's in order, sir." 

"Good," said N. Who then turned to Ditto and said, "I hope you enjoy your stay. I'll be coming back later today to see how everything's going."

Ditto jiggled excitedly as the Daycare Lady took them and Darmanitan inside. N waved goodbye before leaving. 

The grunts once again failed to recognize N, when he walked past them. As far as they were concerned, N appeared to be some sort of unbeatable Ace Trainer.

Smiling, the Daycare Man continued to review their records. Although the grunts were registered and the system did show that they had beaten all the gyms, the Daycare Man found them suspicious. There was no way they'd accomplish so much with such weak pokémon. Since their request was fair, he decided to accept them anyway and forwarded their information to the Daycare Lady. He asked the grunts to complete their registration.

"Good morning and welcome to the Pokémon Daycare," said the Daycare Lady, as the grunts approached her. "Before we begin, I must inform you that your pokémon will receive their shots if they haven't already."

"Shots?" asked Yesenia. 

"Yes," said the Daycare Lady. "We have larger enclosures where pokémon can level up, as well as other enclosures where they can hang out with other guests."

"But ma'am, we just want them to breed and lay eggs," said Jaime. "We're only interested in Nursery services."

"I understand," said the Daycare Lady, "but we let pokémon rest from their courtship in an open area where there's other pokémon. Contrary to Team Plasma's claim that we lock them in a small terrarium and force them to breed. That's why they need those shots, if you'd like them to stay, because they won't be alone. The shots are free."

The grunts agreed to the vaccinations, after the Daycare Lady went into detail about what it contained. (The shots were similar to seasonal flu shots.) Right away, the grunts had the impression that the Daycare Lady was some sort of Pokémon Nurse, since she appeared to be very knowledgeable about veterinary medicine. However, they were wary of anyone using smart-sounding words because they could be used as trickery. 

The grunts left their pokémon with the Daycare Couple and headed to the construction site to level up their Munnas as N had suggested.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * N's coronation has been essentially turned into a quinceañera, a coming of age celebration at 15 years old. He was given the title of "Lord". (His sisters became "Ladies" at theirs.)
>   * If the Pokémon world was real life, parents would send stuff over in PC boxes. There would also be restrictions on what items pokémon can hold there.
>   * Unlike canon, Ghetsis encourages N to think for himself. You could argue that this Ghetsis is actually confident in his Ideals because he's a man of conviction. Perhaps this is why he succeeds in this AU..
> 



	3. Eye of the Sandstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandile and Patrat are at the daycare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * In this AU, pokémon nurses receive a "nursing buddy pokémon" upon graduation. These are always in Cherish Balls. Their IVs are random, but they're not intended to be battled with. 

The Daycare Lady took Sandile and Patrat to a small examination room. She pulled out her Cherish Ball and summoned her Blissey. The Daycare Lady searched for something from her fridge in the room and was quietly fiddling with it. Blissey summoned Sandile on top of the examination table.

Concerned, Sandile asked Blissey, “What’s she doing?”

“Ah, it seems that the two of you haven’t been vaccinated,” replied Blissey.

“What does that mean?” asked Sandile.

“She will give you some medicine,” said Blissey, who petted Sandile gently. Without warning, Blissey suddenly held Sandile down tightly, as the Daycare Lady administered an injection on Sandile’s left flank. The Daycare Lady got Sandile’s pokéball and recalled her.

It was now Patrat’s turn and the Daycare Lady summoned him. She and Blissey repeated the process, and gave him his shot too. Unfortunately, Patrat’s Everstone went underneath his belly, the way Blissey pinned him down that he was unable to record the injection. Afterwards, the Daycare Lady recalled Patrat into his pokéball and took both pokémon into a rocky terrarium. She summoned both pokémon and said to them, “This is a nice, quiet environment for both of you to play and get to know each other.”

Patrat squeaked, “But we already know each other, ma’am. Our trainers have been working together for several months.”

Unfortunately, the Daycare Lady wasn’t N, so she didn’t understand him. Smiling, she petted Patrat and handed him a treat, which he happily accepted. Blissey blushed and approached them. Unlike her trainer, she had a firm and direct way of handling situations. “Your trainers have brought you here to mate with each other.”

“That’s random,” said Sandile.

“It always is,” replied Blissey, “unless you’re a Ditto, so you're expecting this sort of thing." Seeing that both pokémon were in need of some quick teaching, Blissey decided to give them an explanation of what to do and what to expect. 

Meanwhile, the Daycare Man waved at the Daycare Lady, because he wanted to speak with her. She excused herself and went to see her husband.

"We need to keep an eye on our new guests," whispered the Daycare Man.

"I know," said the Daycare Lady. "I don't trust that Harmonia boy."

"Wait, what?" asked the Daycare Man. 

"That tall green-haired boy who came in before the boy and girl who arrived together," said the Daycare Lady. "He's Lord Ghechis' son, Natural, the one who can supposedly speak to pokémon. He brought in a Darmanitan that he supposedly caught in 1995 and a Shiny Ditto with perfect IVs, that he received from Rancho D’Tito."

"That doesn't sound too different from what we've seen from other trainers," said the Daycare Man. "There’s no doubt that Team Plasma might be trying to 'spy' on us. But, I think the boy and girl are spies too. Their records seem very sketchy but I wouldn't be surprised if Team Plasma is using them as red herrings, while Ghetsis' son's pokémon are the real spies."

" _Ghetsis_?" asked the Daycare Lady. "I thought his name was 'Ghechis'. That's how he pronounces it when he introduces himself in his speeches."

"He signs his name as 'G#Cis', though," said the Daycare Man. "But it's spelled 'Ghetsis' on his Trainer ID. Every time I see him write that hashtag when he’s signing his paperwork, I almost lose it. We might as well call him 'The Villain, Formerly Known as a Prince', because this seems like artsy nonsense."

Back at the enclosure, Blissey allowed Sandile and Patrat to go to the open, socialization area to hang out. Both pokémon were surprised to see Darmanitan there and greeted him. 

Darmanitan had Shiny Ditto on his back and greeted them back.

"I didn't expect to see you here, sir," said Patrat. 

"I didn't expect to see you guys again so soon either," said Darmanitan. "I'm here because Ditto has been wanting for us to go to the Daycare together for years."

"Yes, I've always wanted to go with someone I love," said Ditto, who hopped off Darmanitan's back and Transformed into a female Darmanitan. Ditto didn't get a chance to snuggle with Darmanitan, because a Pokémon Breeder, who was supervising them, recalled both pokémon, and took them back to their private enclosure to mate. 

Another Pokémon Breeder summoned a Tyranitar and a Druddigon into the environment. Druddigon was Level 75 and decorated with ribbons that commemorated his numerous competitive victories. Tyranitar was level 59 and only had a single Best Friend ribbon. Druddigon stretched out and went to lie down on a warm rock. 

The Breeder approached Tyranitar and handed her a foam takeout container from the nearby VulLuby's restaurant in Accumula Town. The Breeder opened it to reveal the restaurant's most popular plate, the Lu Ann Platter (which contained a meat dish, two types of vegetables, and bread.) Tyranitar's trainer had given the staff special instructions that this was her favorite meal. And it was the Breeders' responsibility to keep these pokémon happy, in order to increase the chances of their offspring having better stats. Tyranitar loved Pidove-Fried Steak and Spicy Cornn Berry Bread. 

Tyranitar took the container and walked over to Druddigon, to offer him some. It's not uncommon for mated pairs to offer each other food. However, Druddigon wasn't very hungry and politely declined her offer. Unbothered, she sat next to him and began to eat. She needed to refuel before the strong and sudden desire to mate came over her. (The more reason she wanted to keep Druddigon within reach, since these feelings were unpredictable.)

Meanwhile, the rest of the staff was in the break room with their own VulLuby's orders. The Daycare couple went to join them and turned on a laptop that had camera footage of the pokémon, to keep an eye on them. 

As the staff sat down and ate their lunch, the Daycare Lady said to them, “I have reason to believe that Team Plasma is trying to spy on us.” She pulled out a laser pen from her pocket and pointed at Darmanitan and Ditto’s enclosure. “These two pokémon belong to Lord Ghechis’ son, Lord Natural, who personally brought them in this morning. Although these two have done nothing wrong, many pokémon who belong to Team Plasma members are very devoted to their cause.” She then pointed at Sandile and Patrat, who were sitting in front of Tyranitar, eating her scraps. “These little ones belong to a pair of trainers who have supposedly beaten all the gym leaders and the Elite Four, yet they only have these two pokémon and two Munnas in their party. They arrived right after Lord Natural, so it is safe to say that the three trainers were together. We must also monitor their pokémon closely for any suspicious activity.”

A Breeder raised her hand and asked, “Excuse me, ma’am, but shouldn’t the computer system have recognized this as a hack and denied them access?”

“Yes,” replied the Daycare Man. “But it seems that Team Plasma utilizes a sophisticated hacking technique which the system considers ‘legitimate’. Personally, I think the system we use is severely flawed since it is being run by a Rotom and Rotoms are biased towards fellow pokémon, whom I suspect are the actual hackers.”

“So that claim that Lord Natural can actually speak to pokémon is real?” asked another Breeder. “There’s no way pokémon would be this organized unless there’s a human guiding them. Should we tell the police?”

“No,” said the Daycare Lady. “There’s no mischief being committed. The pokémon are behaving as expected, but there’s a chance they’d try to look for ‘evidence’.”

Back in the socialization area, Tyranitar and the grunts’ pokémon had finished eating their plate lunch. Tyranitar walked over to a trash can and discarded the foam container. She bent over and placed her paws on the sandy ground and shook them until she buried them. Pulling out her paws, she brushed off the oily mud and her paws were clean. Sandile and Patrat did the same, before returning to their private enclosure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * "Ghechis" is the Spanish translation of Ghetsis' name. I just decided to word it this way to make readers think about what América means.
>   * "Rancho D'Tito" is grammatically incorrect in both Spanish and Italian. However, this was meant to hint that this place breeds/sells genned Dittos and that the Dittos aren't considered "illegal" pokémon.
>   * I'm sad about [Luby's](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luby%27s) closing, so I decided to immortalize it in my fic. And yes, with the H-E-B reference, this Unova is starting to look less like New York and more like Texas, as it should be..
> 



	4. An Immediate Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N collects his pokémon friends from daycare without any problems.

The Daycare Man stood outside the Daycare and observed a pair of trainers running laps up and down Route 3. A few minutes later, the grunts joined them too, since they finished battling the Timburrs near the construction site. It was not uncommon for trainers to dedicate a day for jogging or cycling in hopes of quickly collecting their pokémon's eggs. After all, a pokémon’s breeding cycle was dependent on the number of steps their trainer takes.

The Daycare Couple had tried to petition the local government to build a park for trainers to safely jog away from traffic, but these petitions were always ignored. (Just like everything else in their world, people can fend for themselves with pokémon. It's why the local government decided that there was no need to build a special park for trainers wanting to collect eggs. As far as they were concerned, the trainers were safe, even from cars.)

Without warning, N approached the Daycare Man, almost as if he materialized from out of the air, like a ninja. This, of course, spooked the Daycare Man. What startled him the most was that he didn't even sense N approaching. N had inherited his father's silent footsteps, a convenient trait which Ancient Unovan kings possessed. For a second, the Daycare Man thought it was Ghetsis, since N had a very strong resemblance to his father. 

"How are my pokémon doing?" asked N, who gently cradled his sleeping Zorua.

After composing himself, the Daycare Man looked at his computer and read the Breeder’s Notes, “They are getting along very well. Oh, we found your Ditto holding an egg. Would you like to take it?”

“Yes,” said N, who knew he had no choice but to take the egg or else the Daycare Couple would keep it for themselves. He wasn't expecting to see an egg so soon, but then, he and Zorua were running around in a nearby clearing, chasing each other. 

Just then, the Daycare Lady approached N, with a red and orange Darumaka egg wrapped in a soft towel. N recalled Zorua, to free his hands.

"Here you go," said the Daycare Lady, as she carefully handed the egg to him. The egg was very warm to the touch, as expected of a Fire-type egg.

"May I visit my pokémon?" asked N, as he cradled the egg.

"Yes," replied the Daycare Lady as N followed her inside. Due to strict Pokémon League guidelines, trainers had the right to visit the pokémon they've dropped off at their facilities. 

N was taken to a warm, tropical terrarium where Darmanitan was napping next to Ditto, who had reverted back to her gooey form. 

Ditto opened her beady little eyes and gasped, "What are you doing with my egg?!"

N squeaked at Ditto. He turned to the Daycare Lady and said, "Lil' Ditt wants to come with me."

"Would you like to take back your Darmanitan too?" asked the Daycare Lady.

"Yes ma'am," replied N. 

Ditto woke up Darmanitan. Much to the Daycare Lady's surprise, N took Ditto's Destiny Knot and handed her the egg, which was nearly half of Ditto's size. Ditto squealed with excitement, as she enveloped her egg. 

Contrary to popular belief, many trainers often allowed the parents to incubate their eggs. Disposable incubators cost too much, and trainers are only permitted to use one Permanent Incubator at a time. (The restrictions on incubators were an attempt to curb overpopulation in some species.) However, Dittos rarely incubate their eggs.

Apparently, Ditto had no idea she laid her egg while napping after mating. As a Breeding Ditto, she was used to laying eggs but was never given the chance to incubate them herself. Fortunately, N knew of her situation and decided to withdraw her for this reason.

N recalled Darmanitan back into his pokéball because it is socially unacceptable for a trainer to walk with more than one buddy pokémon, since one is already too difficult to control. (This was something N found shocking when he was first told of it. At the castle, N was used to seeing many pokémon wander around freely. They weren't in anyone's way or causing trouble, but then these pokémon tended to be more educated than most.)

He left the Daycare with both pokémon, and took them out of the ball, once they were at a safe distance. Ditto sat on Darmanitan's back, tightly clinging to her egg and singing to it.

"I saw a discarded crate on my way here," said N. "I think we should turn it into a makeshift carriage for Lil' Ditt. I'm worried about her losing her balance."

N walked with his pokémon until they found the crate. N carefully placed Ditto and the egg on the ground, as he and Darmanitan tried lining it with towels and moss. 

As they worked, Darmanitan asked, "Wouldn't it be easier if we called your dad? I remember him saying that he'd give you anything you need if you call him."

"He might not approve of me having taken you two to the Daycare," said N. "I don't want to disappoint him."

"We pokémon don't need to be at a Daycare in order to breed," replied Darmanitan, who had mated with Ditto, at the castle, on various occasions. 

Ditto cried, "Let me help! Come and care for the egg!"

Darmanitan sat next to Ditto, and placed a towel on the ground, as he curled up covering the egg. Ditto Transformed into N and attempted to help him. 

Although they managed to create a carriage, it was neither sturdy or comfortable. Sighing, N called his father. 

Ghetsis was quick to answer, but accidentally hung up, because he grabbed it with his numb right hand. He quickly called N back, "What is it, my son?"

"Lil' Ditt just laid an egg," said N. "I need a Poké Stroller for her. I wanted to craft my own, but they insisted I call you."

"Let me look," said Ghetsis, as he headed to the storage room. "Wait a second." Ghetsis was heard rummaging around and finally he said, "I found the carriage that I put on Hydreigon's back. The one you used to ride on when you were little. Is this alright?"

"Yes," said N. "That's what I wanted to make."

"I'll send it over with…um…Slowpoke," said Ghetsis, as he spotted a Slowpoke napping in the storage room. "Do you need anything else?"

"No father, thank you," replied N.

"Take care," replied Ghetsis as he hung up. He equipped Slowpoke with the carriage and recalled her into her pokéball.

Ghetsis hurried to N's office, and accessed N's PC Boxes, from the computers. He placed Slowpoke in there, before logging out. As he finished, he felt something tugging at his robes. He looked down and saw a tiny Joltik. 

Although he couldn't speak to pokémon, Ghetsis understood that this tiny Joltik wanted to be with N. Ghetsis recalled Joltik into a pokéball and logged back into N's PC Boxes to deposit him. 

Moments later, N checked his PC Boxes from his Pokémon Box Link. He saw that Ghetsis had deposited both Slowpoke and Joltik. Since N didn't follow the 6 pokémon per party rule, he added both pokémon to his party and summoned them.

Joltik squealed with delight. He bounced around happily, since he was not strong-enough to control his excitement and form coherent words at the same time.

Meanwhile, Slowpoke blinked. Confused because the last thing she remembered was Ghetsis looking down at her. As far as she was concerned, she assumed that he was going to massage her tail. (Ghetsis assumed that a lack of circulation caused Slowpoke to randomly lose her tail. Ghetsis' assumption and solution has no scientific basis to it, but Slowpoke's tail has remained intact for many years.)

N took the carriage off of Slowpoke and equipped Darmanitan with it. He handed Slowpoke some dirty towels and logged out of the Pokémon Box Link. N logged back in using Ghetsis' credentials. Before N recalled Slowpoke, he massaged her tail, which went back to a flushed rosy pink from its pallid pink coloring, before putting her in his father's boxes. N helped Ditto into the carriage, as Joltik climbed up N until he sat on his shoulder.

Once everything was settled, N headed off-road to explore the countryside. 

"I have a question," asked Ditto. "Are you going to challenge the gyms, like all the other trainers do?"

"I don't know," replied N, as all the anti-Pokémon League rhetoric he heard from the Seven Sages came to mind. "I was more interested in cataloging any wild pokémon we may come across. Father never won any Badges, yet all pokémon, regardless of level, will listen to his commands."

"I heard your father has a lot of 'Field Credit'," said Darmanitan. "Many pokémon see him as a competent trainer and strategist, despite not having badges. His many victories on the battlefield speak for themselves."

"Yes, that's what I want to do," said N. "I want to earn this Field Credit, but I don't know where to begin."

"The only requirement is that you impress pokémon by proving yourself to be a reliable and trustworthy human," said Darmanitan. "I don't think it should be too hard for you. You have an advantage that other humans do not; you can speak coherently to us."

"Building up credibility takes time," said Ditto. "Unless you were one of those puppet humans. These puppets have a unique ability to distort the space/time continuum, and can summon powerful pokémon from distant lands and bygone eras. But with so much power, they lose their identity and simply vanish after defeat."

Darmanitan burst into laughter and struggled to catch his breath. N frowned since he had heard that overly ambitious trainers become corrupted by their desire for power. He hoped to never meet such a heartless inhuman freak who is but a remnant husk of a common, simple-minded human. But destiny had other plans for him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * I know Dittos are genderless, but this one, in particular, identifies as Female, and has a preference for egg-laying.
>   * In canon, the castle belongs to N. In this AU, the castle belongs to the entire Harmonia family. This is why I gave N an office, so he could have an important place for himself.
>   * N trusts his father with his passwords and vice versa. As far as N is concerned, he has no reason to be distrustful of his loving father.
> 



	5. Fruits of Our Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grunts pick up their pokémon from daycare.

Back at the Daycare, Sandile and Patrat had no idea what came over them, and felt compelled to return to their private enclosure. It is said that a captive pokémon's breeding cycle synchronizes with their trainer's movements. Blissey had mentioned this as well when she did her patient teaching. However, Sandile and Patrat had no way of proving this. Especially, since they didn't see their trainers jogging. 

Patrat began puffing his cheeks at Sandile as part of his instinctual courtship display. Sandile watched, although she was waiting for Patrat to bob his head at her like a male Sandile. 

Since Sandile approved the dance, she stood still so Patrat could mount her. Unfortunately, Patrat had no idea what to do with the Everstone he held. Sighing, he asked, "What do I do with this? Blissey didn't say anything about this."

"You're supposed to hold it," replied Sandile.

"But if I hold it, how am I supposed to hold on to you?" asked Patrat. "I got an idea." Patrat held the Everstone between his teeth as he mounted Sandile. 

Behind the dark glass screen was a Breeder who was documenting their courtship. As expected, male Patrats instinctively hold their Held Item in their mouths as they mate quickly. The Breeder wasn't even finished with his notes when Patrat was already done. As for Sandile, she seemed shocked that Patrat came so quickly. She didn't even have time to register what happened.

Of course, the Breeder finished his notes and entered the terrarium. He picked up Sandile and drew blood to see if she had conceived. Sandile let out a distressed cry as Patrat lunged at the Breeder. Fortunately, the Breeder's Tepig blocked Patrat's attack and shielded his trainer. (It is expected behavior for a male pokémon to guard his mate shortly after mating.) Sure enough, Sandile was starting to develop her egg. 

The Breeder handed Sandile a fresh berry, with a multivitamin inside, for her to snack on. The Breeder measured her waist, which seemed to be getting bigger. He set up a shield barrier between Sandile and Patrat, since male "Early-Route Pokémon" tend to be very eager to mate with their mates again. But this wasn't Patrat's fault. Jaime was still jogging outside, unsure if Sandile laid her egg. (He didn't want to embarrass himself by approaching the Daycare Couple too soon.)

Sandile went to a dark, quiet corner and found a comfy nest. She began to lay her egg but felt uncomfortable because the Breeder was watching her and scanning her with a handheld device. Since it was Sandile's first time, it was important to monitor her for any complications. 

Just then, the Daycare Lady and Blissey arrived. The Daycare Lady carefully grabbed Sandile and massaged her tummy, to rotate the egg. Afterwards, Sandile finished laying and closed her eyes from exhaustion. 

Blissey grabbed a Full Restore and sprayed Sandile with it. She looked through her pouch and handed Sandile a chalky tablet. "Here, take this special Calcium supplement."

Sandile sniffed it and said, "No thanks."

"You must," said Blissey. "You just laid an egg and need to replenish your Calcium levels."

Frowning, Sandile reluctantly ate the tablet. But its chalky taste was actually delicious. Sandile drank some water to wash it down. 

"All egg-laying females must take this supplement," said Blissey, as she pulled out another pill bottle and popped a tablet. She opened her own tiny water bottle and chugged it all before saying, "The Chansey line is at an increased risk for Osteoporosis." Blissey cleared her throat, "My evolutionary family lays a lot of eggs. It's why my wild sisters climb nearly 90° angles to lick salt deposits off of mountainsides. They crave that mineral."

"Can I have some of that mineral?" said Patrat. 

"It is only for girls," said Blissey. 

Patrat frowned.

The Daycare Lady weighed the egg, as the Breeder finished up his notes, and took it with her. Sandile was still exhausted, so she didn't notice. Fortunately, both Sandile and Patrat cooled off, and the Breeder removed the shield barrier before leaving the terrarium.

Outside, Yesenia and Jaime had stopped jogging when they were spotted by Yesenia’s aunt, who called them over to her house. Much to Jaime’s surprise, Yesenia told her aunt that they were getting ready to conduct an investigation on Team Plasma’s behalf and needed to set up a makeshift lab. Her aunt helped them set up a tent in her backyard.

As Jaime was setting up his laptop, he asked Yesenia, “I can’t believe your aunt is helping us.”

“My whole family supports Team Plasma,” shrugged Yesenia. "They're all devout Plasmans. Lord Ghetsis' speeches don't contradict our beliefs. He's always saying that we should treat all pokémon with dignity, and let them live freely. My aunt is also in love with him, so she'd support him no matter what."

"Lucky," sighed Jaime. "My family hates Lord Ghetsis. They say he let himself get brainwashed by foreigners and has turned his back on good, old fashioned Unovan values. They claim that Team Plasma's goal is to 'take away all of our pokémon and leave our entire region vulnerable to invasion.' They also insist that this is an explicit attack against the Second Amendment of our Constitution."

"I'm sorry," said Yesenia.

“It’s okay,” replied Jaime. “At least I don’t have to deal with their nonsense while on the field. I’m gonna go back to the Daycare. I’m pretty sure Sandile laid her egg by now. See ya.”

“Okay,” said Yesenia, as she watched Jaime hurry out of the backyard. 

As Jaime towards the Daycare, the Daycare Man waved at him. Jaime approached him as the Daycare Lady came out of the Daycare holding a Sandile egg. 

"I found this egg, would you like to take it?" asked the Daycare Lady.

"Yes ma'am," said Jaime, as the Daycare Man helped him put the egg in an incubator. "I'd like to take back my Patrat." 

"Would you like to take back Sandile too?" asked the Daycare Lady. 

"Yes, please," said Jaime. As a Breeder came outside holding their pokéballs.

The Daycare Man printed out a receipt and asked Jaime to sign it. Yesenia did not need to be present to get her Sandile back. When they registered their pokémon at the Daycare, they agreed that either one of them could go to pick them up, but the other trainer who wasn’t present would receive a notification that their pokémon was withdrawn. The Daycare Man made two copies of the receipt and gave one of the copies to Jaime, for Yesenia's records. Jaime took the copy and the original, and left the Daycare with the pokémon and the egg.

Meanwhile, Yesenia's aunt was in the kitchen, chopping up some berries. She spoke to her Minccino and asked, "Minnie, may you please go check on Yessie and her friend, and see if they need anything?"

Minccino got out of her Poké Bed, and went through the Poké Door, as she headed towards the grunts' lab. She saw the two Munnas happily floating around, and Yesenia downloading an update for the laptop's media player app. Minccino squeaked at Yesenia.

Having grown up with Minccino, Yesenia practically understood her. 

"Does Aunt Ari have any Pocket Monster Energy Drinks?" asked Yesenia. "I know Jaime would love to chug one."

Minccino squeaked. 

"Well, the Fruit Juice is fine, thank you," said Yesenia, as Minccino returned to Aunt Ari. 

Aunt Ari was chucking all the chopped berries into the blender to liquefy them. Minccino saw her and squeaked, as Aunt Ari placed a small bowl filled with chopped berries on top of the counter. Minccino jumped on the sink and washed her paws before snacking on the berries. 

A few minutes later, Jaime returned with the paperwork and pokémon. Yesenia put her receipt aside. She had some rolled up towels on the ground, to use as a nest for Sandile. Jaime summoned Sandile and placed the egg under her. 

Jaime summoned Patrat on a table and Yesenia took his Everstone. She realized that the camera was in too snugly that she couldn't get it out. She decided to give the Everstone to her Munna, who used her telekinesis to carefully extract it from the Everstone. Afterwards, Yessenia connected the camera to the laptop with a USB cable.

They watched the video that Patrat recorded. Since Patrat didn't know what he was doing, his filming was terrible. Patrat covered his face in embarrassment. He had no idea he was supposed to be filming. He just thought he had to hold on to the Everstone no matter what. 

Yesenia and Jaime, recognized Darmanitan and Shiny Ditto since N had them out in the camp. They also recognized Druddigon, who belonged to Unova's longest-reigning champion, Alder. They had no idea who Tyranitar belonged to, but she seemed Docile. There was also Blissey, but she was so big and pink that the grunts struggled to identify her. 

Finally, they found the clip of the mating. Except Patrat had the camera pointing to the inside of his mouth. His squeaky grunts were clearly audible and loud. Unfortunately, their viewing was interrupted by a sudden loud clatter. They turned around to see Aunt Ari standing behind them, with an upside down serving platter and spilled fruit juice on the ground. 

Outraged, she screamed at them, "Why in Arceus' name are you watching such nasty things?!" 

They didn't have time to explain, because she disciplined them quickly, and ordered them to delete the video. The grunts had no choice but to comply as Aunt Ari continued to scold them, disappointed that they lied to her about church group (Team Plasma) activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Daycare employees are legally required to document what happens with pokémon under their care.
>   * To supporters, Ghetsis is seen as wholesome, saintly man. Boomers and older Gen X people find him attractive. Younger Gen X and Millennials don't feel this way about him, but N on the other hand...
>   * [Aunt Ari](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ariana) is married. Her husband is [Uncle Juanito](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Giovanni), who works as a foreman in one of the mines near Driftveil City. I know this information is completely unimportant, but this woman has been fangirling over Ghetsis since at least the mid-1980s.
>   * [Yesenia](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Jessie) and [Jaime](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/James) are supposed to be regional variants of certain lovable characters. But it doesn’t matter if this was properly conveyed or not.
> 


**Author's Note:**

>   * I accidentally posted a chapter while editing and had to hurry up and format it once I returned home from work. Oops.
>   * Based on the details in the Google Docs file, I worked on and off, on this fic from the 13th of August, 2020 until the 17th of November, 2020. 
>   * This was part of some plot bunnies I had in mind, which [I had tried to delve into earlier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261849/chapters/53160109), about N being a main protagonist trainer boy. My reasoning was because his concept was wasted in canon, since he was made pathetic and useless in order to disprove Team Plasma. Had he been written and treated "sincerely" it is quite difficult to see him as an antagonist. I can say the same about Ghetsis. As far as I'm concerned, he's just a canonically aged-up, DILFy N.
> 



End file.
